When Artist Meet
by Skyblazer117
Summary: Two twins wind up on earth they have fun find another artist till they find out Ultra Magnus is there along with other Autobots. What to do stay away, wait to get caught or come clean. First Fic Not good at summaries if I am just lucky Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**TF Animated- When Artists Meet**

**Placed before the Elite Guard left earth**

**Chap one: Just Painting in the Rain**

**NOTE:** My first Fanfiction going up, go easy I want good tips, not much critizing please

* * *

Mountains were peaceful with the occasional snore from a crimson red robot and brush strokes it was absolutely peaceful.

"Sunstreaker what are you doing?" a girl asked (she had brown hair and green eyes and in loose jeans and purple T-shirt) the bright yellow robot with a paint brush and pink paint, as well as a recharging Sideswipe.

"Sssssshhhh..." He told her and took the top off the bucket of paint. She went and stood by him and giggled as he started painting the helmet with 'I heart mud'.

"Hold on." She whispered as she put her brush in and stood on Sideswipe's leg. She painted glasses and a mustache and beard.

They started to giggle

After he was covered in pink pant from torso up, they started just to get board and doodle on his legs. Sunstreaker painted robots and symbols she painted hearts and wings. "Hey when will he wake?" He started to stir.

Sunstreaker grabbed her and took her where a normal canvas and extra large canvas were with paint and brushes (small mops for Sunny) sat under a large concrete roof.

They looked as if they were still painting the graying sky. Sideswipe got up and stretched out his half charging limbs.

"Hey" he asked seeing them shake. "What's wrong?" Suddenly they burst into laughter. "What's so fun- WHAT IN SLAG'S NAME?!" He shouted as he saw doodles in pink paint on him still wet.

"Why I'll." He started till he grabbed a neon green bucket and splashed them with the paint most of it covered Sunny and the canvases. He chuckled then was tackled by the green figures adding to his already bright goopey paint.

They were all wrestling till she said "Stop wait."

"What?" the twins asked. It started to rain hard. She held out her arms letting the green and pink goop wash off.

They followed her lead and were clean with the acceptation of a few dried paint spots they would scrub them off later.

None knowing a figure was in the woods around them spying on them like a ninja in the shadows.

She was walking in the rain with a plastic bag over the canvas same with Sunstreaker but a batterd blue pool tarp. They walked till they came to the rode the two transformed and the large canvas on top and the smaller one in the back set of the Lamborghini.

They pulled up to a house that was large and it was on the outside of Detroit the cars stayed put and the girl went inside.

'Jazz report' said a powerful voice over the commlink Jazz reported what he saw "Well Ultra Magnus sir it appears to be Autobots but they aren't reporting to you and I sense no signal what should we do?"

'First get back here we'll analyze the problem for now. Tomorrow we'll send sentinel to bring them here.' Ultra Magnus told Jazz. Jazz transformed and headed back.

Above was a plane that said 'Megatron will be pleased with what I have found' and headed into the woods to find the leader.

**Blitzwing or Lugnut people help me choose to put in some funny dialog next**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a chapter to how difficult something can be I'll put in more Autobots and Decepticons next one I just wanted to put in more characters,**

**I don't own transformers Just The character in order: Nicole, (Cat) Melanie, (Kitten) Chester, (dad) Daniel, (Friend employee) Frank, (Friend Employee) Victory,(Uncle) Francisco, and (Grandpa) Trent**

**Whew, long**

* * *

**Chapter 2-****What's up?**

The girl named Nicole walked in to the house and was greeted by her cats. "Hello Melanie," Nicole greeted the silver tabby "and hello little Chester." Nicole greeted the Black kitten.

She walked with the kittens to the large attached Garage. Three Lamborghini's were inside, the twins and her dad's green one. He was working underneath it. "Hey Dad were back." She said "Hey kiddo, I know they came in." He said pointed to the wet and slightly off painted twins from underneath the car. He pushed out from underneath the jacked car. Working on what, she could only guess.

Her dad had fire red hair and the same green eyes. She moved here 5 months ago mostly because her dad was having trouble at the work place in Colorado.

He was trying to help with reprogramming a repair bot, and well ended in him getting fired along with setting the place on fire. He jokes about now and hasn't really liked robots that involve touching up cars.

He saws "Only men and/or woman should work their own car" he says builds knowledge and helps with something, he doesn't say it often.

"Hey I'm going to the workshop want to come with guys?" He asks the three

"Sure." They all said in unison "I have to feed them first." She runs inside to get the food and quickly and messily puts it in the bowls. She literally jumps in the front seat of the neon Lamborghini and there off.

She loves seeing the city of "Detroit the Robot Empire" she states "Even so Japan is still advanced." he tells her. They pull up to the shop with cars out in front her dad tells himself "Wow, wonder if Frank's getting mobbed by ravage discount seekers."

Business has been slow but with the Discount Weekends it's always packed to the point always at least one of his assistants always ends up with a bruise, black eye, or major headache trying to help multiple customers find the right thing.

They walk in the back while the twins quickly escape to the garage so no one thinks they are for sale or gawks at them it was always weird(I dont't like it when people stare always akward).

When they entered they heard screaming of things like "No it's mine" or "Hands off it." or even "let go I have it." very vicious and scary.

"Frank how is everything?" her dad asks a man with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes behind the register counter.

"Well to be honest it's like my wife when there's a sale at her favorite store scary, vicious and murderous looks." Frank stated "Only with guys and car parts not ladies with heels and dresses."

"Yeah your right, where's Victory?" Her dad asks "Oh sir, she was over in the motorcycle department last time I saw her before the swarm came in" He said suddenly a bright blonde head and floral print emerges from the pack of men.

"We really need to do this more often or at lest let a limited amount of people in." Victory states before limping to the back.

"Was she?" her dad asked "Limping yeah." Frank said

_**Hours later**_

"Well that was _fun_." Frank said before looking over the bare shelves. Everything was cleaned out from_ overstocked_ paint to _expensive_ car parts.

"We got cleaned out of everything this time." Nicole leant back in her chair rubbing her head, she had to help them but with that came a price of a painful headache.

"Yeah for one good thing I can expect a good deal of money in my purse for a couple hours." Victory said with an ice pack on her head. "Got any painkillers?"

"Top shelf back room bathroom." Nicole told her. She sluggishly made her way to the back.

"What's up my fellow family members?" said an all too familiar voice

Nicole gasped "Uncle Francisco, Grandpa Trent." She yelled adding to Victory's headache before launching her self within there grasps.

"Nice to see you, um what was you name?" Her Grandpa joked "Was it Tanya, Eliza, Nicholas?" "No, no it was Chester yep definitely Chester." Her uncle put in. "Nicole." She told them.

"How could we forget." squeezing her "Hey, Daniel get in here." Grandpa Trent told his son.

"So what happened had a robbery?" Francisco asked Daniel.

"Nah we had the Sale." he told them.

**Note: like love it I wrote it real quick mabye i don't know but I thought it would be fun I promise I'll put in more Autobots and Decepticons rating may go up for safety but just for violence of giant robots fighting nothing to severe**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS (Hasbro does)

**Only the characters from the last chapter, and what was (last chapter) 2 1/8 pages in Microsoft was maybe a page long on Fanfiction, wow wonder how long a really long story is in Microsoft…… READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**Chap 3-Back to our schedualed story**

* * *

Jazz and Sentinal were driving down the road with spark signatures locked on. Jazz was playing some music he found on the Internet as humans called it and was really bugging Sentinal.

"Will you turn that slag off! We are looking for some Autobots who knows why they are here and not out fighting the 'cons." Sentinal yelled at Jazz which in turn caused a few curious onlookers to be startled.

"Come on Sentinal don't be like that, these organics are cool." Jazz said trying to get Sentinal to ease up a bit.

If Sentinal could glare in car mode then it would be daggers for Jazz.

"Looks like were getting close." Jazz told Sentinal as they turned another right.

**

* * *

**

Back to the garage

* * *

"Sides?" Sunny asked impatiently.

"Hhhmm" The twin replied sleepily.

"I think someone is coming." He said worriedly

"Who?" Sides asked still sleeply

"The Guard I don't know but I can feel it in my processor," Sunny told his twin

"What should we tell them if they find us?" Sideswipe asked

"Oh we should tell them 'Hey you know we came to this planet and not fighting or so but because to get away from the glitchhead commanders and the Decepticons, and now we are going to the Brig, call when you need us?! AND either way we're screwed going back?!'" Sunny asked pretty vicious and loud.

"How can you feel it in your processor?" Sides asked completely ignoring his statement

"I swear you can be such a bucket of bolts." Sunny said in a low tone.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere on a ship

* * *

"Jazz, Sentinal have you found the Autobots?" Ultra Magnus asked in his mighty voice

_"No sir, I doubt they would hide from the Elite Guard though, I mean why would they, it's not like we'll hurt them."_Sentinal told their leader over the comm link.

"Either way we need them in fighting the Decepticons in deep space not here doing whatever." He told them

_"Do you know there names it would help if we knew there names sir."_ Jazz asked

"From what I gathered their names are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, they are supposed to be under Ironhide's command but instead Primus knows why those twins are here." Ultra Magnus was getting tired of constantly trying to figure out those two wreckless bots

_"Sir did you say twins?"_Sentinal asked him a good minute after the update, clearly no knowledge of the surprisingly famous twins.

"Yes Sentinal Prime twins. I'm surprised you haven't heard about them, the only twins we have record of in Autobot history. Find them and bring them here." Ultra Magnus told him before he cut off the connection.

**

* * *

**

Back to the search party

* * *

"Wow he must be in a very bad mood to do that so rudely." Jazz told the furious Sentinal

"Shut up Jazz."

**

* * *

**

Back to the twins and Nicole

* * *

"Hey guys." She greeted in a tired tone "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just the fact the Elite Guard is coming down to drag out afts back to Cybertron." Stated a very mad Sunny

"You mean that guy on TV that we saw with Optimus. Huh, he sure seems pleasant if you like self absorbed glitches."

"Yeah, so very true," Sunny agreed.

Sides however not taking notice to important details when sleepy(or about anytime when he wanted to make someone furious) asked "Where the slag did you learn the term glitches?"

"My Dad would say I have been hanging with you two for to long since you crashed a couple day after our moving in." she smirked

"Oh yeah, Sunny was afraid of your cats." Sides laughed at the mental picture came in to view, "here is a proud golden warrior afraid of a barely one foot cat and half that size kitten."

They roared with laughter besides Sunny. Victory came out with some lemonade and snacks along with every one else.

"So you found a way to spend that money you've been saving up since you were six and not spending it on gum like some kids do," Trent pointed to Francisco every one giggled " three stunning Lamborghinis in top shape."

"Heheh, no that green one is mine and the other two are the twins." Dan pointed to them

"You joking, twins? I mean they were built by the same company and stu-" started Francisco until Dan interrupted him.

"No you know those Robots on the Detroit news and any news for that matter these are two of them, the good ones I mean Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." He pointed to them as they transformed in the parking lot.

The employees knew about them but Frank passed out at seeing them at first when they meet (macho isn't he).

Francisco almost did the same thing but was caught by his younger brother, Trent didn't move, neither stunned nor calm though.

"Hello I'm Sunny and this is Sides who zones out almost as much as he can." Sunstreaker told he in a gleeful voice

"and Sunny doesn't know when to shut that pie-hole of his." Sideswipe retorted and Nicole smirked They had been picking up on her human terms, old but still human.

"And you two will be in the brig till Ultra Magnus knows what to do with you." said a familiar voice and a not to happy one at that

"H-he-ey Sentenal Prime, nice to see you in person and not on the news." Sunny reverted to a nervous smile like a six year old and a broken vase.

"So that's the glitch? Way more stupid looking in person" Nicole whispered to a facing foreword Sidswipe who smirked at her comment

* * *

**Note: I want people to tell me who should report to Megatron please read and review about what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

****

I don't own transformers or it's a small world but I thought it would be funny putting it in. I've only seen some transformers G1 on you tube so I'm trying to nail the twins' personalities. Advice and reviews would help. I'm not good with accents

Chapter 4- It's a small world after all

* * *

"What is it Lugnut?" Megatron said. Lugnut had stopped in his tracks as soon as Megatron said his name.

"Oh glorious leader there are more Autobots that have appeared." Lugnut said bowing and putting emphasis in his words.

"What? _Other _Autobots?" Megatron asked

"Yes! The Elite Guard and two more." Lugnut told him. "What shall we do oh Mighty Megatron?"

"We should stay hidden till we know more." He told him and left the room for what, Lugnut didn't know.

Blitzwing in his crazy face came in humming a tune, and then blurted out "It's a small vorld after all, it's a small vorld after all, it's a small vorld after all, it's a small, small vorld."

"Blitzwing, What in Megatron's name are you singing?" he shouted at the triple changer who replied gleefully. "A song I found on ze Internet. Zese fleshbags ave good taste in zeese sound patterns they call music"

Lugnut sighed as Blitzwing keep on singing random lyrics.

**It's to the Autobots**

* * *

At the same time the twins were facing Sentinal, they heard about him at the academy, he was on glitch who no one likes.

"Well I have one question for you," Sentinal stated calmly. Then all hell broke loose "WHAT ARE YOU MALFUCTOINING GLITCHES DOING HERE ON THIS MUD BALL OF A PLANET AND HANGING OUT WITH ORGANICS?!" (Sorry if hell offended anyone)

"Technically that was two questions. Sir" Sideswipe told him in an ever calm voice

"Oh really my bad. Sorry about that now come on you two before we have to use the stasis cuffs." He said bringing two cuffs before them.

"Uh, sentinel is that really a good idea, I mean come on that's a little over the top." Jazz told him.

"Nonsense, they can choose to come quietly or come in cuffs, it always works for Autobot trainees to come quietly." He said with a smirk.

Suddenly there was a yelp and tire screeches and no more twin robots.

"..."

"What about option three, don't come at all and make a run for it." Jazz told him as Sentinel stared at the tire marks on the ground

"That always happens with Decepticons." He said quietly but Jazz heard it

"Gee, I wonder why." Jazz retorted to his statement

**To the Twins**

* * *

"Warn me when you decide to do a grab and run." Nicole screeched at the red Lamborghini she was sitting in.

"Wow for being young your demanding." He told her

"I'M 13! 13! Thank you very much." she ended with a huff.

"Wow, never knew your age, keeping it secrete like older woman?" Sideswipe asked

"I'm not THAT old, really old is 90's and your officially old when you turn 30." She stated

"Shut it you two they will be after us." Sunstreaker told them

"Well I don't see anyone; you went what 0 to 100 in what 5 seconds?" She asked them

"Well I'm not one to brag but ya, in two seconds." He proudly stated

"Oh sssuuuurree, not one to brag." Sunstreaker told him

"Yep that's me Mr. No Brag." he continued not hearing the sarcasm

"Don't you know sarcasm when you see it?" Sunny snapped at his twin

"What's sarcasm?" He asked

"What's sarcasm, well it's. Ummm. It's. What is sarcasm Nicole?" Sunny asked embarrassing as it was to.

"Well it's. Um. It's when you say something you don't really mean." She said

"Oh it's like calling you fat?" Sides asked then suddenly got a sharp pain emitted from his dashboard.

"OW. What was that for?" He asked

"You know how femme are worried about looks and bulkiness that really applies to all sentient being Sides." Sunny told him over a private link

"Oh, my bad sorry Nicole." He said in a very sad tone.

"You're an alien robot you don't know any better 'sides I know you were joking. Right?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah." Sides told her "So, back to sarcasm, what is it."

**To the (Other) Autobots**

* * *

"Is something wrong Ultra Magnus, sir?" Optimus Prime asked when the mech opened a link to his base

"Optimus Prime it appears that thanks to Sentinal, two Autobots made a break to run along with a human in their possession." Ultra Magnus told them

"So what are their names?" Bumblebee asked

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, they are twins." Ultra Magnus told them

"Twins?" Everyone asked even Sari, then tension

"Why would they take a human?" Prowl was the first to ask to break the silence

"Apparently it seems they knew her along with a couple others that were there, Jazz and Sentinal are with them now," Ultra Magnus told them

"Can we speak with the humans?" Optimus asked the leader

"Go right a head and establish a link with Sentinal." Ultra Magnus confirmed his request

* * *

**Not sure how this turned out, Read and Review, Short I know, sigh trying my best like I said, reviews and advice would help. I thank television for cartoons, and the sarcasm scene based on Foster's home for imaginary friends thank you whoever came up with the sarcasm lesson for Bloo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to put in a chapter where Sunny and Nicole meet Bulkhead and find out he's a fellow artist, can't wait for to put it up when I'm done**

**I would like to know what OOC means I have a guess it's Out of Character but I need to be sure. Ratting will go up for violence just to be safe**

**I'm going to put in a chapter where Sunny and Nicole meet Bulkhead and find out he's a fellow artist, can't wait for to put it up when I'm getting to it, I have writers block. I need more reviews please. I'll continue **

**Chap 5- Frag**

* * *

"This is Sentinal Prime." Sentinal said over his comm. link.

"Sentinal, this is Optimus. I was wondering if I could speak with the humans." He asked

"Why do you want to speak with these fleshbags?" Sentinal wondered, but a voice from below shouted "HEY, don't talk to us like we aren't here!"

"Don't anger a giant alien robot Mark, not particularly smart." Another more female voice came from below

"Sentinal just let me talk to them." Optimus asked again getting annoyed with Sentinal's attitude.

"Fine, but I don't see what talking to them will do." he said.

Sentinal took a small device from a subspace, hit a few buttons and tossed it to a human whose face appeared to be stressed; they had bright red hair and green eyes.

"Hello I'm Optimus Prime, I was wondering, what can you tell us about the twins." Optimus asked

"Hi, I'm Dan, and my daughter was grabbed by Sunny and Sides. They grabbed her after Sentinal threatened, um Stasis cuffs on them and took off." Dan told Optimus

"What do they look like?" Prowl asked.

"They are Lamborghinis like oh here." he turned a device which looked like a video camera to the bright green Lamborghini.

"They look like this but are cherry red, and bright yellow. Kinda like him." he pointed to Bumblebee. "They are good friends, and I really want my daughter back."

"We'll find them." He closed the link

Over to Sentinal's side

Dan sighed and offered the devices back to Sentinal who replied "Keep it nothings on there any way."

"And why do you want us to keep, freaky alien tech and not know how to us it?" Mark asked suspiciously

"Like I said nothing's on it." He exclaimed rather viciously at Mark

"Grouch much." Victory said under her breath

* * *

Twins

* * *

"Okay we all know what's sarcasm is and what it's not." Nicole stated and the twins agreed

"So, should we go back, eventually they _will_ find us." Nicole asked

"Frag, how about we hide at your house till this all blows over." Sides asked, and Nicole gave him a questioning look as best as anyone could while inside a car

"And you think that may work?" Sunny asked

"What if my dad calls or they come what will happen?" Nicole asked

"We run?" Sides asked

"Good plan _that _will keep them off our tracks." Sunny told him sarcastically

"Fine but_ I will _run if Sentinal threatens me again." Sides said coldly

"How about some music?" Nicole asked changing the subject and turning this radio on as they headed to her house

* * *

Later

* * *

Nicole was in the garage, sitting in Sunstreaker watching a movie on his vid screen and Sides was watching too.

"So, why is it that-" Sides began

"SSSSSSSHHH" sunny and Nicole told him

"Hello? Anyone here." a male voice came from inside

"Time, to face my dad." She said

She stepped out of Sunstreaker and into her house. She went in to the living room where some people were her family, the employees, and a girl with red hair and dark skin.

"I'm glad your safe." her father hugged her

"I'm fine." She said

"Hey." the small girl said

"Nicole this is Sari Sumdac." Her dad told her

"Hi, I'm Nicole friends of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Nicole told her

"I'm friends with the Autobots." Sari told her.

"So, let me guess, we have to go outside and meet the other 'bots right?" Nicole asked

"Yeah but be careful." Sari told her

Outside they meet the Earth Autobots and the Elite guard.

"WHERE ARE THOSE FRAGGING GLITCHES?!" Sentinal yelled at Nicole

"You didn't say please." Nicole told him

"NOW!" he yelled

"Cool your circuits Sentinel." Jazz told him while holding him back from pulverizing Nicole

"We're here." said Sides as they stepped into view

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Sentinal kept yelling

"Sentinal stand down. They probably have a good reason for running. Now explain" Ultra Magnus told them

"Well, umm, he threatened to stasis cuff us, and we couldn't face you." Sunny took a turn talking

"Face us? Why would that be a prob-" Ultra Magnus began before he realized there was another Autobot with them then sternly stated "Where's Wheeljack?"

* * *

On Dinobot Island a couple days earlier

* * *

"Oh, my head. Computer?" Wheeljack askedfrom inside the stasis pod along with blinking blue lights to accommodate the words

_Yes?_ said the CPU

"How long have I been in stasis?" he asked again

_About 144 cycles _the CPU replied

"Frag," he said, then started banging on the pod "FRAG AGAIN."

"Computer, open the door." He said

_Opening_ the door didn't move

"Open the fragging pod, computer." He said angrily

_System Malfunction _the CPU said

"Fine were there's a way in there's a way out." he said

* * *

**I'm open to suggestions sorry for not updating sooner I just wanted to add another character to the mix**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

I DON"T OWN TRANSFORMERS kinda wish I did but then it wouldn't be an awesome movie, and series

Chap 6-Flashback

Before:

'**_System Malfunction _the CPU said**

**"Fine were there's a way in there's a way out." he said'**

--

"Let's see." Wheeljack examined everything through the pod's protected glass he saw a figure through the glass, to murky to make it out

"What the?" He said

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"You what?!" Sentinal exclaimed rather loudly.

"We swear we looked all over for him, we looked for signs and slag but we have no clue where he is!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said simultaneously

"Where did your ship land?" Optimus asked "Shouldn't he have crashed with you?"

"Let us explain why we can't find him." Sunstreaker told them

* * *

_Flashback #1_

* * *

"Why are we running again?" Wheeljack asked the red twin after the rush for jumping, which took a lot out of the ship

"We don't want to fight and neither do you said it yourself." Sideswipe told him from the driver's seat

"Fine." He said the ship was a reasonable size, supposedly a scout ship from the early war until it was commissioned to a space bridge repair ship now. The high jacking was hard but worked. The three were good friends and hated the war.

"Uh, where's Sunny?" He asked

"I don't know." Sides told him

"Frag! Why is every ship orange why not purple or something else?!" A voice yelled in frustration

"Because purple is Decepticons, and they are probably even sick of that right now, besides if it wasn't orange you would probably be throwing a tantrum if it was another color everything was painted." Sideswipe retorted

"I'd rather it be purple then orange." he told Sideswipe before going back to another room

"Artists there's no pleasing them." Sideswipe told Wheeljack

"I HEARD THAT!" Sunny yelled Wheeljack chuckled and went back to work

a couple minutes later an alarm went off

"What's wrong?" Sunny asked bewildered as he came in

"It appears we are entering an atmosphere." Wheeljack stated typing in some random codes to get a visual of what they were entering. But the camera was ripped off as it popped up giving a quick glimpse of blue, green and brown.

"We have to get to the stasis pods." Sunstreaker yelled nervously

"You two go, I have to do something." Wheeljack told them

"No time come on." Sideswipe grabbed his arm but Wheeljack didn't move.

"I _need_ to make sure, that the craft won't burn us to ash." Wheeljack told him

"Oh, and you whose had more things explode in you face then all Cybertronians combined will do this?!" Sideswipe told him

"Look, I don't want us to turn to ash." He told them and pushed them through the door and locked it

"Wheeljack! Open this door NOW!" Sideswipe yelled at the top of his vocal processor

"Come on he'll join us." Sunny reassured him as he pulled him to the pods.

Once they were in Wheeljack came in and took a pod opposite them. But then the ship split, most went with Wheeljack, the small part went with the twins, and they went in opposite directions.

* * *

_End Flashback #1_

* * *

"So you gave up on finding him?" asked Sentinal which then caused….

"YOU SON OF A GLITCH HEADED DECEPTICON, WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR HIM YOU CAN'T HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT WE DIDN'T TRY. WE DON'T HAVE ANY CLUE WHERE HE IS. WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?!" Sideswipe shouted loud enough for a couple birds to scatter across the sky

Sentinal was stunned at this outburst along with everyone else

"Sides," he told his told his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Just then an earsplitting shrill came from everyone's commlink and they all winced, covered there receptors and/or fell down to their knees. And a voice came on to it.

"_Side-Sun-er-ou-ere_" Came a chopped up voice and words mixed with static

"Wheeljack, is that you?" Sunstreaker asked, he was the first to recover

"_es- it-e-."_ He said again

"Wheeljack tune your frequency we can't understand you." Sunstreaker told him as he laughed

"See Bumblebee and Prowl, that's real static." Ratchet told the two bots

"_Sunstreaker, thank Primus your still here."_ Wheeljack told him

"Yeah, we're here." Sunstreaker confirmed

After a minute of silence Sideswipe commlinked again

"'Jack you there?" He asked

"_Yeah,but I have to be quiet. Making to much noise will upset them." Wheeljack told him_

"Upset who?" Sunstreaker asked wondering if the Decepticons got hold of him.

* * *

**Like it? Don't let me know people, and some more reviews would be nice. And who should find Wheeljack, all will be revieled in the next chap, well most of it**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah, but I have to be quiet

**Reviews, and suggestions would be nice so please review ratings going up for cussing soon just cussing and violence**

"_Yeah, but I have to be quiet. Making too much noise will upset them." Wheeljack told__** him**_

"_Upset who?" Sunstreaker asked wondering if the Decepticons got hold of him__**.**_

"Upset these mechs who found me they're not Decepticons, and your next question was answered." Wheeljack added smartly

"Then who are they?" Sideswipe asked. The channel was open too all the Autobots but no one could figure out who these mechs were until Prowl asked

"Does one of them call themselves Grimlock?"

"Yeah, big too, and who are you?" Wheeljack asked

"Prowl I'm an Autobot." Prowl told him

"Okay, well I don't know whe-" He was cut off by another voice

"Hah, me Grimlock found Wheeljack, now Wheeljack has to find Dinobots." Grimlock told him and they heard trees and branches breaking

"Think it was easy contacting you with those three making me play hide-n-go seek." Wheel jack told them

"Where are you?" Sentinal asked

"Oh. Like I said I **don't** know." he angrily told Sentinal

"We know where you are." Prowl told him

"And by 'we' he means us." Bumblebee told him

"What?" Wheel jack asked totally confused

"We'll explain there." Sideswipe told him transformed and took off. Leaving everyone else behind

Nicole and Sunstreaker calmly counted "3…2…1."

And right at one Sideswipe retuned and asked "Where is he on this mudball of a planet?"

Earning a giggle from Nicole and Sari

Later on the island

"HELLO?!" Sunstreaker yelled and only echoed

"Maybe, no one's home?" Sideswipe suggested

"Cue dramatic roar." Nicole calmly said

Loud roar

"YES! Pay up Mark." Nicole turned to him and he handed her 10

"They're this way." Prowl told everyone

They went through the forest. It was muddy for the humans but everyone else (Except Sentinal) didn't mind it.

Then they came to a clearing and saw a white robot running and a bigger red yellow and brown robot was following close behind. The bigger robot tackled the white one and said "Me Grimlock caught Wheeljack, now Wheeljack chase Grimlock"

Grimlock noticed the other bots and asked Prowl "What doing here?"

"Get off Wheeljack." Sideswipe yelled and was being held back by Sunstreaker, Bumblebee and Nicole somewhat

At hearing his name Wheeljack pulled his head out of the ground.

"Hey guys." He said with his lights glowing on his face accompanying every word

"So that's Wheeljack." Bumblebee asked Prowl

"Apparently so." He answered back as Grimlock was getting off of 'Jack

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile been really busy with 4****th**** july, and babyditting my cousin, he's 4 **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chp 8**_

_**Choices**_

_Sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter, school's coming up really soon, so I'm going to try to update more frequently_

_oh and I do not own Transformers just my characters if I did no one would know about it but I don't sigh_

* * *

As soon as Grimlock was off Wheeljack he brushed himself off.

"Hey guys." He greeted and walked over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

"Good to see you," Sides and Sunny said high fiving Wheeljack

On Autobot ship

"Wheeljack report on your status." Ultra Magnus ordered him

"Fully functional, but a slight depletion in oil…. Sir." Wheeljack said while rasing his hand in a salute everyone was there including the human allies which Sentinal reluctantly allowed onto the ship.

"Also I have something to discuss with you three, alone." He said while looking at everyone else who got the message and left but Nicole snuck by and hid behind a crate in the center

Tension was everywhere even Nicole felt it

"So, it's about running off, isn't it?" Sideswipe said trying to break the awkward silence

"Yes, I would like to know why you three ran off." Ultra Magnus asked

"The stupid drafting, is why we ran off, so 'little' solders were around a couple, as humans say months ago, and we wanted to do other things not be part of a frakking army!" Sideswipe yelled at Ultra Magnus

"Do not raise your tone." He said raising a hand

"You are not in charge of **me** _or _my brother _or my _friends." Sideswipe yelled in anger

"I am your commanding officer so don't raise your voice." Ultra Magnus ordered Sideswipe

"Of what the army we're stretched so thin, we're losing can't you see." Sideswipe yelled at him again

"We are not losing, we are fighting for the lives of our people Sideswipe." Ultra Magnus told him

"Look sir, we don't want to be part of a war we don't clearly understand." Sunstreaker stepped foreword

"You're to young to understand, now you three shall come back to Cyberrtron an-" Ultra Magnus started until he was inturupted.

"Then what? We are an inventor, artist, and a racer. What would we do?" Wheeljack stated

"Enough." He stated _bots these days _he thought to himself, and then came up with an idea "very well you three can stay here with Optimus's crew and search for all spark fragments and the Decepticons."

Sunstreaker's jaw dropped, "Thank you Ultra Magnus, you won't regret it"

That was Nicole's cue to leave before she wound up on Cybertron by accident or found out by by jerk Sentinal.


	9. Chapter 9

CHP 9

CHP 9

Not it

_Sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter, school's coming up really soon, so I'm going to try to update more frequently_

_oh and I do not own Transformers just my characters if I did no one would know about it but I don't sigh_

_--_

(Pretty much it's Wheeljacks point of view)

After the talk with Ultra Magnus, the Trio were much happier staying on earth, soon after the Elite Guard left, but not without Sentinal cheering to get off the mudball planet.

But they could care less

The Three new Auobots were standing in front of the warehouse (thank GOD Powell hasn't found that it's owned by Sumdaac Systems) along with Optimus Prime who was rather Nervous with the new recruits for when he was on Cybertron the Twins had reputations for many pranks and Wheeljack, well… things tended to explode… A LOT.

"Well, um, welcome to the Autobot Base this is where we and Sari live." Optimus said looking at the three bots, along with Nicole was there just for the heck of it.

While Optimus keep talking Wheeljack was taking in everything and noting them. While the twins where in what Nicole referred to La-Di-Da land, whatever that meant. Then they walked through the large walkway into another room, With a large T.V. and Couch.

"This is where we um... socialize." Optimus continued and gestured to the living room where Bumblebee and Sari where playing a Video game. Nicole decided to join them. Bulkhead was painting something, Prowl was meditating, and the other Bot was no where to be found.

They exited into the hall, and walked down it. At the end were three rooms with open doors.

"Here are your rooms." Optimus said as he gestured to the open doors

One was orange (the same orange on the Ark and their ship) with berth, concrete couch, desk and TV.

Another was a simple green, with berth, large desk, table and a slightly smaller TV and couch.

The last one had white walls, berth, desk, a bright blue rug and giant window like view of the city,

"So how are they?" Optimus asked

"123 I DON'T GET THE UGLY ORANGE ROOOM!" Sunstreaker shouted and ran into the white walled room

"ME EITHER!" Wheeljack shouted as well and ran into the Green room

Sideswipe grumbled some Cybertron curses and made his way in to the 'ugly' orange room.

Optimus sighed this was going to be a long week dealing with them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10

Difficult

Skyblazer117: Here's the 10th chapter of When Artists meet please read and review

Blitzwing: Vhen vill I be in zis?

Trailblazer: AND WHAT ABOUT OUR STORY?!

SB117: Time out makes Sorry I need to work on them school and writers block suck

Skyblazer: Why is my name your user name??

Trailblazer: Because she was too lazy for something creative…

Midway: SHE OWNS NOTHING BUT HER CHARACTERS AND US SHE WISHES SHE OWNES BLITZBRAIN OVER THERE.

SB117 and Blitzwing: IT"S BLITZWING!!

SB117: and sorry I'll update Triplet Transforemrs soon...Ihope...

--

They all were gathered inside the rec room. Nicole who was wearing loose black pants that fitted at her waist,black high-tops, a black newsboy hat a black sweatshirt that showed her shoulder and the tank top underneath's straps.

"So what is this called again?" Sunstreaker said pointing to a red boombox

"It's called music, and music is various sound patterns we human's listen to and dance to. Dancing is what we do, like this." She inserted a CD into her new red boom box and a song blasted out of it, she started to do various moves that resembled waves with her arms, then did a flip in midair.

Jaws dropped.

"How did you do that?!" Bumblebee blurted out

"Pushing the human body to the limits is fun." Nicole said. Suddenly she whacked her forehead and had a dreaded look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sari asked concerned about the only human friend she's made in forever.

"Graaagh. I forgot about today I need to be somewhere." She quickly said shutting off the music picked up the boom box and ran totally spacing that her friend were transforming cars.

"Wait let us take you there." Optimus said and heard a slapping sound as she slapped her forehead again.

"Sorry I forgot you where giant transforming alien robots." She said stupidly

L8tr

--

"Okay and a left here." Nicole said pointing in that direction she was inside Wheeljack clutching to her boom box nervous.

"Something wrong?" Wheeljack asked Nicole

"No why would you ask?" that Nicole said with a shaky voice

"Well you seem nervous" He bluntly said

They kept driving until they saw an indoor skate park stage behind the crowd was a large sign called Dance compatition.

"This is it," Nicole said quietly

"What's Breakdancing?" Bumblebee asked

"A type of dancing." Sari answered as she and Nicole got out.

"Nicole!!" a boy yelled and ran up to her along with another girl.

The boy looked asian had spiked black hair with bright red tips, he was wearing black shirt and urban camopants and shoes with skulls.

The girl had light skin bright blonde hair with staight hair, she was wearing a black wind breaker black and silver cargopants and a black baseball cap.

"Guys I'm SOOO sorry I spaced, but I'm here." Nicole told them clutching the red boom box

"Well come on were on in ..." the girl checked her wtched "Right now!" she said dragging Nicole off

"Well that was... weird" Bumblebee saaid

Minutes l8tr

An announcer stepped onstage to well duh announce "The Next dancing group is..." he took a minute to read the slip of paper " Rooftop Jumpers?" he said questioning. The song was Technical Difficulties by Juilein-K

As soon as he left the lights darkend Bee got scared.And Then Three figures were running through the structure. The only way you could see them was cause they were each caring a diffrent colored falshlight, one was purple, red, and green.

The light lightend up just so you could see the three people. They were dancing to the song ( it's kinda hard to describe what they're doing but i'll try) They looked over their backs turned did some quick hand movements, it seemed simple enough until.

Nicole did a hand stand and switched to a one handed handstand. The boy you could tell ran up a wall and flipped, the other girl jumped flipped in midair. As the song played there was a mix of difficult moves and simple ones all in perfect sync. The Lights kept Flickering into a multitudes of colors and strobe light added effect too

After the song ended they bowed the lights turned off. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"So what's the point of this?" Ratchet asked Sari

"It's cool." she said

At the base

"Uh ha hah hyh.." Nicole laughed Nervously, everyone was their including her unamed friends.

"Soooooo, hi I'm Tasha." The blonde said all happy like

"I'm Sokka." he said calmly

"TWAP" came from a slap that Nicole delivered to the boy

"OW! OKAY SHEESH! IT"S BRANDON!" He said rubbing his head.

"Now that were acquainted what know?" Tasha said

"How about some racing games?" Brandon asked

"You like video games?" Bumblebee said stunned

"Who doesn't?" He retorted

"I think you two will get along swimmingly." Tasha said aloud and all the Autobots gave her the 'What in Cybertron's name are you talking about?' look

"It means they'll get along great a human term." she sighed

* * *

1 Day later

* * *

Everyone was in the living room, Nicole was practcing her dancing while Sunstreaker and bulkhead were trying to paint her.

Sideswipe, Sari, Bumblebee and Brandon were racing. Prowl was Meditating while Tasha was photographing random things, Ratchet was standing around looking as grumpy as ever.

And Optimus was watching the screen. Then laughter filled the room.

Tasha had whispered something in Nicole's ear and she was craking up.

"What's so funny?" Ratchet asked

"HAhahhahahaha. hehe. oh" Nicole inhaled deeply "Sorry a really funny joke. Okay," She calmed down with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, Well two whales walk into a bar" she started until was inturupted

"How do whales walk into a bar?" Prowl asked

"Let me finish my joke, well two whales walk into a bar and one goes. OH AW WOOOOAOOOOH." She made really weird whale sound with her mouth she cleared her throat and coutinued "for hours and the other whale said 'Dude, your wasted"

All the humans cracked up, but the robots were looking at here like she was loopy.

"I don't get it." Bumblebee said

"It means the whale is drunk." Tasha said laughing through tears

Suddenly loud alerts went off and there was an All Spark Fragment.

"Transform and roll out." Prime said

The humans entered into diffrent vehicles and they were off.

--

A/N:Sorry for all the characters in the fic and it's not my best work but I'm going to try and put some episodes in with my own twists and turns and 1 or 2 more autobots will appear that's not on the show.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay this is chapter 11 of When artists meet I need some ideas for Sideswipe's Sunstreaker's and Wheeljack's weapons. Something like what the other Autobots have. Sorry for not updating but writers block, headaches and school have been making me procrastinate so sorry and argh but sorry again

____________________________

They got to the docks and the air was tinged with salt and the sky was free of jets. They didn't see any Decepticons.

"All right spread out and search for the fragment." Optimus said and everyone even the humans started to look for it. Sideswipe walked up to Optimus knowing full well he should have told him earlier.

"Optimus can I tell you something?" Sideswipe asked

"Sure what's wrong?" Optimus asked

"Well it's about the Elite guard." Sideswipe said

________

Nicole, Sari, Tasha and Brandon were looking around a wear house

"So what exactly does a fragment look light?" Tasha asked looking between some crates and immediately pulled her head out due to the sickening smell of rat poop, hot dogs and dead fish (I never want to know how this smells).

"Well it looks like a crystal. It glows blue as well." Sari said looking through a pile of newspaper.

"Hm. Sounds like a beautiful gem." Tasha said taking out some tissue and blowing her nose trying to get the sickening smell out.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!?" The human gang heard Optimus shouted and quickly ran to see what was wrong.

They ran and saw Optimus's enraged face and Sideswipe was holding his hands in self defense.

"Look Optimus I was planning on telling you after we were settled." Sideswipe said taking a step back

"What happened?" Prowl asked

"Sideswipe says we have to show the Elite Guard Decepticons are here." Optimus said

"What? How are we supposed to do that they are all the way back on Cybertron." Bumblebee said confusing

"We send it to them." Wheeljack calmly stated

"And WHY? Didn't we do this when they were here?" Ratchet asked

"I guess the Decepticons wouldn't be stupid enough to show themselves if the Elite Guard were here. Then we would have giant robots on every street, block, town, City, state, and Country. Right Wheeljack?" Nicole asked

"Preciously." Wheeljack said

"We convinced them to let all of us stay here for about a human month so we got till the end of next month."

"Next month?" Sari asked "But This month is only beginning."

"We didn't tell them how long a human month was." Sideswipe said with a grin

"Nice." Nicole said highly impressed

"That's good we'll get the proof to them before then." Brandon said

"So do you have a video camera?" Nicole asked Brandon

"No but I do have one back at the Autobot base."

"Okay well Wheeljack Brandon go get the camera everyone else keep looking for the fragment." Optimus said, but still ticked off

Wheeljack transformed and Brandon got in.

Everyone went different ways.

-------

1 hour later

-------

Wheeljack and Brandon were back but…

"You haven't found it?" Brandon said Surprised.

"Well. No. For some reason we can't find it." Tasha said

Nicole was in deep thought then said "Maybe we can't find it because it's under water."

The Autobots looked at each other, maybe that was it.

"So who goes down?" Prowl asked

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Brandon suggested but the Autobots looked at him knowing nothing of the classic game

"You guys, don't know about Rock, Paper, Scissors?!" Nicole asked with hands on her hips

"Well the game is simple; you have rock, paper and scissors." Tasha said making the symbols as she said each thing "Then you choose one of the three. Brandon Nicole help?" She asked her friends.

The other two came and they all said the words. "Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot."

They all made different hands movements Brandon made a fist,

Tasha made a flat hand , and Nicole made her pointer finger and middle finger stick out and folded her other fingers.

"Paper covers rock." Tasha said

"Rock beats scissors." Brandon Shouted holding up his fist

"Scissors cuts paper." Nicole said making a snipping motion.

"Who wins?" Bumblebee asked

"No one it's a tie." Nicole said as continued making snipping motions with her fingers.

"The games doesn't really work with three people" Tasha explained quite embarrassed

"Alright enough fooling around, Wheeljack, Prowl you two go down and see if you can find it. Sunstreaker, Brandon you look out for Decepticons, everyone else keep looking to see if it's not up here." Optimus said

"Sir yes sir." Nicole exclaimed saluting Optimus, Tasha, Nicole Sari and Brandon Laughed.

"Humans." Sunstreaker sighed not really getting why they laughed

A/N:ARGH so sorry about the long update I'm working on a science fair project so expect random updates so sorry and my other fanfiction will be updated soon. Please if you have any ideas for their weapons post a review I'm not that good with checking my email…


End file.
